villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carise Sindian
Lady Carise Sindian, was a villain introduced in the Star Wars-canon novel Bloodline, in which she served as the main antagonist. Role Sindian was born two years after the Battle of Yavin into a noble family on the outer rim world of Arkanis. Her homeworld had been allied with the Galactic Empire during Emperor Palpatine's reign, but would be liberated by the New Republic after his death. As an adult Sindian became a member of the Galactic Senate, and a leading figure in the centrist cause, which favored a strong central government. Secretly, Sindian was a supporter of the First Order, and worked to undermine the New Republic's government to make it easier for the First Order to take over when the time came. Being of royal blood, the Governorship of Birren was passed to her by Princess Leia after the death of Lord Mellowyn. While reviewing the property that Lord Mellowyn left, Sindian came across a music box left for Princess Leia of Alderaan. Sindian opened the music box and found it had a recording from Bail Organa in which he revealed to Leia that she was the daughter of Darth Vader, and that she had a brother. The box was under royal seal. A major obligation of being a member of the royal houses was to maintain the royal seal even at the cost of her life if needed, and she promised to do so during her inauguration. Sindian at first was prepared to keep the information under wraps as required by the royal seal as a way of blackmailing Leia. She soon decided to violate the seal, and informed fellow centrist Ransolm Casterfo about Leia's true parentage, and he in turn revealed it to the Senate. This revelation destroyed Leia's political career and she left the Senate not long afterwards. Later when Leia uncovered evidence that mercenaries, working with the First Order were starting to mobilise for war, Sindian acted out. Through the use of her agents, Sindian assassinated the next potential First Senator, and then framed Ransolm for the crime (since the other senator had betrayed the Centrists and vouched for Leia). Sindian publicly acted the part of a shocked and disappointed senator but was secretly delighted by this development. The next phase of her plan was to use her influence to secede her systems from the Republic (along with many other Centrist Senators), a move that she noted might take months or even years, and then publicly support the First Order when it came out. Little did Sindian know, she would never get that opportunity. Despite her best efforts, Leia eventually realised that the music box containing her father's message had been hidden on Birren. The Princess quickly concluded that it was Sindian who had tipped Ransolm off about her true parentage, and was responsible for all the events that followed. In retaliation for everything Carise had done to her and Ransolm (who now faced the death penalty for the crimes he did not commit), Leia secretly contacted the Elder Houses to which she and Sindian belonged, and informed them about Sindian's duplicity and that she had broken her oath concerning the royal seal. In response, the Ruling members of the Elder Houses passed their first resolution in many years. Before leaving the Republic in order to found the Resistance, Leia personally confronted the double agent outside the laters office. Although the two women spoke amiably at first, there was a clearly hostile undertone to their words. Leia wasted no time in revealing that she had uncovered Sindians violation of her oath, catching the other woman off guard before telling her of the Elder Houses decision. In accordance with the Royal Houses declaration, Carise Sindian was stripped of all her royal titles, indefinitely. The Governorship of Birren was taken away from her, costing Sindian (and the First Order) her position in the Senate, both of which would be given to the next person in line. Sindian was also permanently exiled from the Royal Houses. To say that Sindian was horrified by this declaration, would be an understatement. Firmly believing that her birthright entitled her to a life of nobility and that she was better than others, Carise Sindian (who no longer held the title of Lady) was left greatly distraught and humiliated by this news. Leia for her part felt no sympathy, telling the treacherous young woman that she had brought it upon herself and that she in-turn viewed it as a small punishment for everything Carise had done. Never the less, the Princess took full almost sadistic satisfaction in knowing that the punishment shook Carise to her very core. Leia also dropped a hint that despite this small justice, she intended to deal with Carise a lot more seriously once the coming war was done. Carise Sindian was last seen standing outside her former office, gulping for breath, contemplating her fate and being subjected to the worst punishment she could imagine - living the rest of her life as a commoner. Despite Sindian's fate, her efforts were enough to cause so much trouble as her exposure of Vader as Leia's biological father is what drove Leia's son Ben (combined with Luke's supposed betrayal and Supreme Leader Snoke's corruption) to turn into the Dark Side of the Force and join the First Order. Trivia *''Bloodline'' author Claudia Grey stated she envisioned Jamie Chung as Sindian when writing the novel. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Totalitarians